User blog:Agent Maroon78/Doc, Lopez,
I realized that on the Awards DVD that their was no Best Quote for three major characters (Doc, Lopez, & Wash), who have had amazing dialog and are loved by many. It seems shocking that these three don't have one so I decided to form this blog. Also, with Season 10 being finished, we, the community and fan base, can now vote for what we think was the best episode of that season and what is the best saga out of the three we have. While this blog is related to The Best of Red vs. Blue Awards, know that I disagreed with some of the winners, such as Vic for Best of the Rest or Tex vs. Reds and Blues for Best Fight, so I may make another poll to test if this is correct. The current polls are officially done (though you can still vote if you want), but if you have a suggestion for another poll, feel free to put it into the comment section. Quote Awards Doc Doc's Best Quote "Leadership isn't about firing bullets and stabbing people, Church. Leadership is about being able to tell others to fire bullets and stab people." "Well, a doctor cures people. A medic just makes them more comfortable, while they die." "Wash, do you see the floating eyeball now? Is he here with us? I'd like to talk to the laser eye for a minute, Wash." "Great! Once we learn all the colors, we'll learn why you shouldn't judge people by them." "Man, you guys are really awful at the Good Cop/Bad Cop thing. You're like, Bad Cop and Even Worse Cop." "Wow, look what the cat dragged in! And by dragged in I mean spit out like a hairball, hey guys!" Winner "Well, a doctor cures people. A medic just makes them more comfortable while they die." Lopez Lopez's Best Quote "Can I fix their radio from here? Sure. Because I am magic. I am a magic robot." "My name is Lopez." "Please make the pink one stop talking to me." "Never will I work for the enemy. May a pox be upon your soul and your house." "The first time I saw your treads; And enormous chassis of steel; I knew that I had found someone; To share a robot love so real." "Click. Oh, I can hear again. What a fucking miracle." "That is a hammer, you fucking idiot." "Why do you bother replying if you don't know what I am saying?" Winner "Can I fix their radio from here? Sure. Because I am magic. I am a magic robot." Washington Wash's Best Quote "Sarge, the Reds and Blues aren't fighting. We're just camped at opposite ends of the canyon... in color divided teams. While heavily armed." "We take it, and we get it in the hands of someone who can use all its information. Then they can bring down the person responsible for what was done to Alpha. And to me. And to my friends. They can take down the Director." "You don't need to treat me like that. I'm not crazy, okay? I'm totally and completely sane. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go blow up this dead body." "Hehe, for as long as I can remember, I've been lied to, taken advantage of, shot in the back, and left for dead. And now, I have a way out of all of this. What in the Hell makes you think that I'm going to ask for it?!" "That was the worst throw, ever...Of all time." "You have to be the most immature soldiers I've ever met!" Winner "You don't need to treat me like that. I'm not crazy okay? I'm totally and completely sane. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go blow up this dead body." Series Awards Season 10 Best Season 10 Episode Revenants Heavy Metal (Season 10) Follow the Leader Turbulence The New Kid What's the "I" stand For? Oversight Fall From Heaven Fighting Fire C.T. Out of Body Out of Mind Greenish-Blue with Envy New and Improved Three's a Crowd Happy Birthday Remember Me How I Was Change of Plans Party Crasher Reckless True Colors Don't Say It ''Winner'' True Colors Saga Best Saga The Blood Gulch Chronicles The Recollections (Trilogy) Project Freelancer (Saga) ''Winner'' The Recollections (Trilogy) Character Awards Best Insurrectionist Leader C.T. Demo Man Girlie Resistance Sniper "Sleeves" Flame Soldier "Chain Gunner Twins" ''Winner'' C.T. Category:Blog posts